Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux Trolls
by Ylalang
Summary: One Shot. Séquence d'une émission très connue dans le monde magique Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux trolls. Un sorte de C'est mon choix sorcier où sont reçues quelques célébrités de Poudlard.


Disclaimer : les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre : humour/parodie.

Note : pour une review laissée à Bibidibabidibou pour son émouvante, et excellemment histoire Amy, j'avais crée une émission appelée « Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux Trolls ». Cette émission a été inspirée en repensant à la très drôle histoire Question pour un citron ! de Camdark.

˜

˜

Titre : Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux trolls.

˜

˜

Bonne lecture !

˜

− Bonsoir et Bienvenue à notre émission quotidienne « Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux Trolls » ! Ce soir notre émission est sponsorisée par « La baguette Halliwell : la baguette qui vous fait sentir belle » et les magazines préférés des Directeurs de Poudlard « Si ça colle aux dents, enlève ton dentier » et des Professeurs de Potions « Tu l'a vu mon gros chaudron ? » !

_"Applaudissements"_

− Ce soir, Amis sorciers, nous accueillerons sur notre plateau, six personnes plus ou moins connues de vous. Nous aborderons avec elles le sujet suivant : « La confiance ».

_"Applaudissements"_

− Je vous demande sans plus tarder d'accueillir chaleureusement nos invités !

_"Applaudissements pendant qu'ils entrent sur le plateau et qu'ils s'installent."_

− Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ce plateau.

' '_Les invités lui sourient excepté un''_

− Nous allons, tout d'abord, faire une brève présentation de nos invités. _(Il se dirige vers un vieil homme). _Vous vous nommez Albus Dumbledore et vous êtes l'actuel Directeur de Poudlard.

_"Cris de joie venant d'une partie du public. Jet de soutien-gorge"_

− Je vois que vous avez des admiratrices !

− Oh ! Juste des partisanes d'une association que j'ai créée il n'y a pas longtemps. La S.L.T (la Société du Lemon Trash). _(Il fait un signe de la main à ses fans)_

"LEMON ! LEMON ! LEMON ! scandent les partisanes. _(Jet d'une petite culotte)_

− Bien, continuons. A votre gauche, se trouve Monsieur Machin et vous êtes un élève virtuel de Poudlard. Je dois avouer que nous ignorons le pourquoi de votre présence. Mais l'auteur doit certainement avoir ses raisons !

− Plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant, vous savez ! répond Machin en levant les yeux au ciel.

_"Applaudissements virtuels"_

− Ensuite, à côté de vous se trouve un autre élève, Neville Londubat surnommé depuis sa plus tendre enfance « Patato Mendez ».

_"Rires de l'assistance. Neville se met à pleurer. L'auteur à rigoler"_

− Je vous présente Hermione Granger, élève à Poudlard. Vous avez la particularité Miss, dites-moi si je me trompe, de vouloir devenir Maître du Monde, non ?

− C'est exact ! Et j'y arriverai ! Mon amant Voldy-le-décati prépare déjà le terrain ! Mais nous essayons d'être le plus discret possible, cela va de soit ! _(Elle est fière) _

− Amis sorciers, je vous présente Severus Snape, Professeur…hum… _impartial _de Potions à Poudlard.

_"Personne n'applaudit. Il lance un regard satanique. Tout le monde se met à applaudir"_

− Et enfin, nous avons l'immense privilège d'accueillir la grande écrivaine Fanette !

_"Applaudissements - Cris rauques de tous les mâles de l'assistance- Jet d'un slip"_

− Parfait ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir commencer ce débat !

− C'EST UN SCANDALE ! rugit Snape en postillonnant.

− Cela n'a pas encore débuté, Professeur, dit le présentateur en s'essuyant le visage avec un bout de manche.

Le jet de postillons était puissant.

− Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté _(il se rassoit)_. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis un sanguin ! La passion m'ani-

− Oui, oui, on vous croit, fait le présentateur en lui coupant la parole _(Snape n'apprécie pas, il tente de lui lancer mentalement deux Avada Kedavra. Il échoue. De rage, il pince Granger assise à côté de lui. Elle râle. Il s'en fout, il s'est soulagé)_. Au tout début de cette émission, continue-t-il, j'ai annoncé que nous allions traiter du thème de « La confiance ». Ma première question sera collective : qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir sur ce plateau pour traiter avec nous, de ce sujet ?

_Les regards des invités se braquent sur Albus sauf celui de Fanette. Cette dernière, après l'avoir senti, met le slip dans sa poche. _

− Il semblerait, Monsieur le Directeur, que vous soyez la cause de leur venue ici. Du moins, pour la majorité d'entre eux.

− C'est ridicule ! Je n'ai forcé la main à personne ! Ils sont tous venus de leurs pleins grés ! se défend-t-il.

− C'EST UN SCANDALE ! crache de nouveau Snape. CE VIEUX DEBRIS MENT ! s'exclame-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

− Pouvez-vous éclaircir vos propos, Professeur ?

− IL NOUS A FAIT DU CHANTAGE !

− Mais ceci est totalement grotesque ! s'indigne Albus.

− Je suis d'accord avec le Professeur Snape ! intervient Hermione.

− Avez-vous seulement des preuves de ce que vous avancez? demande Albus.

− PARFAITEMENT ! braille Snape depuis sa place.

− QUOI ! MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! s'exclame Albus.

− En effet, nous avons des preuves, Professeur. MAGNETO SERGE !

Un écran situé derrière eux s'illumine.

* * *

1ère séquence : la salle commune des gryffondors, tard le soir.

Granger et Londubat, couchés sur le divan faisant face à la cheminée, se bouffent mutuellement la langue, pendant que Machin, assis sur un fauteuil, les mate. Ils ne voient ni n'entendent le Directeur de Poudlard qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Tout à coup il se jette sur eux (en tout bien tout honneur, cela va de soit).

− AH AH ! JE VOUS TIENS !

Surpris, Neville mord Hermione. Elle n'apprécie que moyennement. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire.

− Alors ? On se nettoie les dents ? On se partage des restes de repas ?

Ils ne répondent pas à cette accusation.

− Pour cette attitude indécente et que vous ne me faites pas partager, vous serez punis ! Et si vous ne voulez pas que je dise à tout le monde ce que je viens de voir, vous viendrez avec moi à l'émission « Ca n'arrive pas qu'aux Trolls ». Compris ?

Neville fond en larmes. Hermione lui met une baffe. Albus rigole. Machin sort une figue molle pour tenter de se figue-suicider.

2ème séquence : bureau de Snape, tard le soir.

Severus Snape est assis derrière son bureau, un magazine ouvert posé sur ce dernier.

Il pousse des petits soupirs en regardant le magazine.

Une de ses mains a mystérieusement disparue.

Où peut-elle bien être ?

A ce moment là, Dumbledore entre précipitamment dans son bureau en poussant un cri de victoire.

− AH AH ! JE VOUS PRENDS LA MAIN DANS LE SAC ! (...ou dans la grappe, c'est vous qui voyez.)

Snape a honte. Pas de s'être fait prendre, mais honte parce qu'il n'a pas verrouillé la porte.

− Pour cette attitude égoïste, vous viendrez avec moi sur le plateau de « Ca n'arrive pas qu'aux Trolls » !

Piégé, Snape accepte.

− Au fait, Severus. (Il désigne le magazine du menton). Excellent choix.

Albus quitte la pièce et Severus retourne à sa tâche mais n'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte cette fois-ci.

* * *

− Les images parlent d'elles-mêmes, non ?

− Très bien ! Je l'avoue ! Je les ai un peu bousculé.

− Et vous, Fanette ? Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir ?

− L'argent.

− Sans plus tarder, une pause publicitaire !

_"Applaudissements"_

Durant la pause publicitaire, une véritable effervescence règne sur le plateau : les maquilleurs et les coiffeurs se sont agglutinés autour des invités, certaines personnes du public en ont profité pour aller aux toilettes, un technicien de surface nettoie le sol (une dame âgée n'a pas réussi à se retenir jusqu'aux W.C).

− Pas trop de poudre de riz, s'il-vous plaît, exige Severus.

− Vous mettez de la poudre de riz, Professeur ?

− Bien sûr Granger ! La blancheur de mon teint n'est malheureusement pas naturelle.

− Un cachou Monsieur Snape ? demande un assistant.

− Je veux bien.

− Vous mangez des cachous aussi !

− D'après vous, Granger, les dents jaunes, elles viennent d'où ?

− Je peux en avoir un, aussi ? mendie Albus.

− Miss Granger voulez-vous que je vous coiffe ?

− Aaaaargh ! Sortez ce peigne de devant mes yeux ! Vade retro satanus !

− Dites-moi Severus ?

− Oui, Monsieur le Directeur ?

− Je trouve que vous y avez été un peu fort tout à l'heure. Me traiter de « vieux débris » ! Débris je veux bien, mais vieux !

− Je vous présente mes excuses, Albus. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. L'excitation du direct, sans doute !

Le présentateur s'approche des invités.

− Vous avez été parfaits ! Londubat et Machin, j'attends de vous que vous soyez plus présents à l'antenne ! Quant à vous Fanette, splendide l'idée du slip !

− Il aurait pu en envoyer un propre, tout de même. (_Mine de dégoût)_

− L'antenne dans cinq secondes ! Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…

_"Applaudissements"_

− Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue pour cette deuxième partie d'émission ! Nous recevons ce soir Albus Dumbledore _Il souleve rapidement sa robe en direction de ses fans. Elles poussent des cris surexcités_, Monsieur Machin, Neville Londubat, Severus Snape _(Une spectatrice lui envoie un chaudron. Il le signe et lui renvoie. Il vise mal. Un enfant pleure. Un mère s'indigne)_, et la grande tragédienne Fanette ! _(Jet de capotes non usagées) _Je rappelle le sujet de ce soir : la confiance.

_"Applaudissements"_

− Ma deuxième question sera pour vous, Professeur Dumbledore.

− Je vous écoute.

− Malgré les apparences, vous avez une confiance aveugle en Severus Snape, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi ?

− Que voulez-vous dire par « malgré les apparences » ? intervient Severus en levant un sourcil.

− Et bien, c'est-à-dire que vous n'avez pas une réputation des plus, heu…exemplaire.

− COMMENT ? MOI, SEVERUS SNAPE, SUIS UN ÊTRE RESPECTÉ ET RESPECTABLE, MONSIEUR !

Hermione étouffe un rire.

− JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS FAIT RIRE, MISS GRANGER ?

− Vous avez mis dans la même phrase « Severus Snape » et « Respectable » !

− OUI ET ALORS !

− Hermione n'a pas tout à fait tort Professeur, se mêle inconsciemment Neville. Vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'archétype même de la personne sociable.

− ON NE VOUS A RIEN DEMANDÉ LONDUBAT ! AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT DES PREUVES ?

− Mais nous en avons Professeur ! MAGNETO ENRICO !

Et l'écran s'anime.

* * *

1ère séquence : Chemin de Traverse, Fleury & Bott.

Severus Snape parcoure les rayons de la librairie à la recherche d'un livre très prisé. Au milieu d'un rayon se trouve une vieille sorcière qui tente vainement d'attraper un livre en hauteur. Elle demande de l'aide à Snape. Ce dernier accepte, s'approche d'elle et regarde le livre en question.

C'est celui qu'il désire.

Il n'en reste plus qu'un seul exemplaire.

Severus examine le livre, puis la vieille dame, puis le livre, puis il soupire.

La dame lui sourit.

Lui non.

Il prend le livre.

La vieille dame tend ses mains pour l'attraper. Severus, instinctivement, met le bouquin, en soulevant son bras, hors de portée de la sorcière. Interloquée, la vieille dame commence alors à sautiller sur place pour pouvoir lui prendre.

Il est plus grand qu'elle, sa tentative est vaine.

La sorcière lui décoche alors un formidable C.G.P (Coup de Genoux dans les Parties).

Il lâche naturellement le livre.

Il souffre beaucoup.

La vieille dame ramasse le livre et commence à s'enfuir. Mais Severus l'agrippe par le chignon et la fait tomber en arrière. Puis il s'assoit à califourchon sur elle.

Elle se débat.

Il lui envoie un magnifique C.P.G (Coup de Poing dans les Gencives), la retourne, prend sa tête dans les mains et la tourne sur un axe de 180 degrés dans un craquement d'os.

Elle supporte difficilement cette épreuve.

Il se relève, prend le livre, se dirige vers le comptoir, puis pose sur celui-ci l'ouvrage tant convoité.

Sur la couverture, on peut lire ceci : « Violence gratuite : le fléau du siècle. Les moyens d'y remédier.».

2ème séquence : Pré-au-lard, Derviche & Bang, magasin d'objets magiques.

Severus marche dans le magasin à la recherche d'un objet très prisé. Tout à coup, il l'aperçoit. Il se rue dessus et s'apprête à le prendre. Mais sa main en rencontre une autre.

Celle d'un enfant.

Un petit garçon de six ans au plus.

Ils tiennent tous les deux l'objet. Ils se scrutent du regard. La mère de l'enfant débarque.

− Oh mon chéri, tu es là ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Elle s'arrête net en voyant la scène qui se joue devant elle. Elle s'approche et se met derrière son fils.

− Si vous voulez bien lâcher ceci, Monsieur.

− Hors de question ! Je l'ai vu le premier !

− Il ment Maman !

− Monsieur, soyez raisonnable ! Agissez en adulte, et laissez cet objet à mon fils. Je vous en conjure. Nous en recherchons un depuis si longtemps. Mon fils est gravement malade et cela lui ferait tellement plaisir.

− Non !

Et il arrache la chose des mains de l'enfant puis commence à s'enfuir.

La maman le course et lui saute sur le dos en passant un bras autour du cou. Il se débat comme un forcené mais il n'arrive pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Il se laisse alors tomber en arrière, écrasant de tout son poids la jeune femme. Puis, sans relâcher l'objet, il lui attrape la tête et la cogne violemment et à plusieurs reprises, sur le sol en pierres du magasin.

_Regard horrifié et larmoyant du petit garçon. _

Snape lui sourit puis, se lève et se dirige dignement vers la sortie.

Il pose l'objet sur le comptoir : il s'agit d'une poupée Harry Potter, celle qui vibre.

* * *

− CES IMAGES SONT TRUQUÉES ! JAMAIS, JE N'AI AGIT DE LA SORTE !

− Il s'agit pourtant de la stricte vérité, Professeur.

Severus se résigne et se confie.

− J'ai effectivement acheté une poupée Harry Potter, avoue-t-il le regard baissé.

_Murmures dans l'assistance. Hermione pose une main consolatrice sur la cuisse de son Professeur. L'homme apprécie secrètement._

− S'il vous plaît, amies sorcières ! Amis sorciers ! Du calme ! _(En s'adressant à Severus)_ Chaque Homme a ses faiblesses, Professeur. Vous n'avez commis aucun crime que je sache et personne ne vous tiendra rigueur de ce qu'il a pu voir sur ses images. Nous y avons découvert un homme sensible, capable d'une très grande tendresse pour un simple objet.

_"Applaudissements. Standing ovation. Severus relève la tête mais ne sourit toujours pas"_

− Et tout de suite, une nouvelle page de publicité !

_Musique débile._

Fin de la séquence.


End file.
